1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a system of identifying an operator and more particularly, to a method and a system of identifying an operator in a target scene and determining an effective operating area.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the display technique, a display is no longer limited to presenting 2-dimensional (2D) images only. More and more display products supporting 3-dimensional (3D) images have been launched to the market and provide users with diversified video and audio experiences. In addition, a remote controller is no longer the only apparatus used to control the display product. As long as a motion-sensing system is equipped with the display product, a user's gesture or body movement can be used to control the display product to react. Among products in support of the aforementioned technique, a Smart TV is one of the most popular products and gradually plays an important role in the market.
Taking the Smart TV equipped with a motion-sensing system for example, during operation, the motion-sensing system is required to search out a person as the operator from the whole background according to face feature information stored in a database first, and then, sense the motion of the operator so as to control the Smart TV. However, when there are more than two people in the background, a general type motion-sensing system cannot effectively determine which one the actual operator is.
Accordingly, in many types of Smart TVs launched to the market, the operator is selected according to a distance of the person. For example, the person has the closer distance to the Smart TV is defined as the operator. However, the method of defining the operator by distance easily results in inaccuracy. For example, when a passer passes from the front of the actual operator, the system operation is interfered and an undesired operation result occurs since the passer is closer to the Smart TV than the operator. As for the method of defining every person as the operator, it will result in overly high system requirements since the operation of follow-up tracking the user's motion is significantly complicated. Accordingly, how to effectively determine the operator is the technique that the persons in this industry devote to develop.